First time
by Skiu
Summary: After years of dating and getting home from college, Max and Neil are home alone one night and end up having their first time together. Max x Neil, Based off of a College AU and mentions some Dadvid. Rated T for sexual themes and swearing, bumped it down from M ( read at your own risk! ) Both characters are portrayed as ADULTS in this story. Please review and Enjoy!


Max walked inside of his room, roughly tossing his backpack onto the floor and kicking his shoes off in different directions before plopping onto his bed.

Neil was walking in behind him. He picked up Max's shoes and set them on the shoe rack in his room beside the doorway before setting his own on there. He picked up Max's book bag and hung it on a hook on the wall before setting down at a desk and turning on a lamp.

"Isn't this awesome?" Max said from his bed, whipping out his phone.  
"Dad isn't going to be here _all night_ ," He said excitedly.

David was Max's foster parent. He had been ever since after the first year he met him at Camp Campbell since he was only ten. Once David found out about Max's abusive past at home, he took him in. It was a long, hard process, but he managed. Max is legally his son. Although Max tried to act skeptical at first, it was probably the best thing to ever happen to him...

Besides Neil, in his book.

Max and Neil have been together for as long as they could really remember. There wasn't really a day they began dating, they've just been... Together. Over time their friendship turned into a relationship. Both of them were adults and in their second year of college now; Neil pretty much just stayed at their house ( he did NOT want to live with his dad ), and David didn't mind. He pretty much accepted him as his own son too. Nikki was also considered part of the family; She was always at their house too for visits. Nikki became a professional volleyball player; tonight she can't come over due to after school practice and David volunteered for some sort of educational after-school event program at a junior high. David had stated what it was about but Max didn't hear because he didn't care, he just knew David wasn't going to be home.

"Yeah, I guess so," Neil answered Max after a moment, opening his bag and pulling out notes and a book, plopping them onto the desk.  
Max looked over at him from his phone, furrowing his brows.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're about to fucking study..."

Neil sighed.  
"Max, we have a huge exam tomorrow... I need to study and so should you."

"Yeah, well, studying's for nerds. Like _you,"_ Max snickered.  
He always called him a nerd. And only _he_ was allowed to.

Max and Neil were almost complete polar opposites. Neil studied for every test while Max usually winged it because he'd just look off of his boyfriend's notes before the test if they had the same class ( also because Max had the handwriting of a five year old ). Max's grades weren't horrible, but Neil has always had straight A's. Once he got a B and had a complete break down and has made an oath to never get one ever again. Max thought it was ridiculous.

Max let out a groan when Neil opened his book instead of reacting to him calling him a nerd.  
"Neil, come on... We never get nights to ourselves like this," Max said to him.

"You can always come over and sit with me while I study," Neil said, flipping through pages that he'd marked down in his notes.

"That's not what I meant!" Max yelled, tossing his phone across the bed.

Neil couldn't help but chuckle at Max's huffiness behind him. It was cute. He _did_ want to spend time with him but... What was there to do? They didn't have the car and they weren't allowed to leave when David wasn't here. Sure, they could nap or play a video game or watch a movie... But they already did that when David or Nikki was here. It wouldn't... make a difference. And he didn't want to pass up valuable study time.

"If you want to do something so badly, what do you want to do that we already don't do when David's here?" Neil asked, not looking up from his books.

Max was silent for a moment. What... was there to do? Nights like this are valuable to him; when it's just him and Neil. He needed _something._  
His gaze unintentionally fell over onto his boyfriend, staring hard at him. His shoulders slumped as he leaned over the desk reading his book. His eyes wondered down his back, skimming the sweater he was wearing and how it gave him the perfect snug fit around his torso's skinny figure. It wasn't until his gaze wondered even lower Max's eyes widened ever so slightly at a certain part of Neil's body that indicated that _yes,_ this night could be interesting after all. And of course, it was an insane idea.

"You know... Neil..." Max was trying to keep his voice steady, even while the other hadn't turned around yet.

"Yeah?"

"I can think of at least one thing we can do tonight..."

"And what's tha-" Neil asked as he slightly shifted to turn around and look at Max, but shut up as soon as he saw the expression on Max's face- who had also chosen that exact moment to let one of his already drawn-up knees fall to the side, his gaze and body language saying much more than his words. For a moment, Neil was speechless. Was he really suggesting that they...

"You... You seriously want us to... r-right now?" He was getting flustered at the thought.

"It's one of our only opportunities," Max reminded Neil with the cheekiest grin he could manage.  
"I mean... Unless if you'd rather _study_..."

Neil swallowed hard.

They've never... Had sex together before despite the years they've been together. They've kissed, hugged, slept together and may have gotten just slightly touchy here and there, but they have never had any sort of foreplay or sex. Part of it had to do with their home; they couldn't risk it with Nikki constantly barging into doors or having to deal with David being innocently nosy or him accidentally walking in on them. It'd be embarrassing and something they'd never be able to live down. They've talked about it before and joked about it, but they never had really planned to do it... Until now.

Neil hesitantly stood up and walked over to the door to shut and lock it. Locked doors weren't allowed when David was home all because Max ( purposely, but had convinced him it was an accident ) locked David in his own bedroom. But this was only for tonight...

"Are you sure you want to do this..?" Neil asked, turning around. He sounded nervous.

"I mean, there's nothin' else to fuckin' do,"  
Max was already removing his hoodie as Neil was walking over to the bed.

"No- I meant, are you _ready_ to actually do th-"

"Shut up; I'm ready. I want to," he said, giving him a certain smile that almost gave Neil a shiver.  
Max was trying his hardest to actually hide his nervous trepidation. He was a virgin, and he knew Neil was too, but... He trusted Neil.  
He wanted to do this with him eventually anyways.

Neil sat on the edge of the bed, facing Max. He was fiddling with his hands nervously.  
"I have never done this before..." Neil said quietly as Max moved closer to him, sitting on his knees.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to-"

"Shh."

Max interrupted him. Neil talked a whole lot when he was nervous about something.

"You need to relax..."

Max then grabbed the ends of his shirt and slid it off of himself, tossing it to the floor. Neil swallowed nervously again as his eyes gazed into Max's eyes before slowly wondering down to Max's torso. Max had a rather petite figure due to how short he was. His lower stomach had a extremely small amount of plumpness to it from all the ice cream he's ever eaten, but it only ever shown when Max was sitting down; you'd think his stomach was completely flat while standing. His perfect caramel skin had a soft glow to it from the light of the lamp on the desk behind them. Neil had seen Max's shirt off before, but never in an intimate manner like this... He didn't think too much about Max's body, but only now has he realized how much he... Appreciates his figure.

"You know, you can touch me if you want to," Max said, breaking the few long moments of silence.  
Neil blinked at him, noticing he had just been staring at his boyfriend... His hands clasped into two nervous fists and his flushed face became a small tint of pink. He opened his mouth to speak but absolutely no words or sound came out.

Where was he supposed to touch him? Was he supposed to just use one hand or both of them? How long his he supposed to touch him..?

Neil's thoughts were interrupted when an impatient Max grabbed one of his wrists and gently brought his hand to his chest, resting his own hand on top of his, clasping their fingers together. Neil's tense expression softened as he got used to the feeling. Max's warm skin was soft... He gently began caressing his skin with his free thumb. He could feel his gentle heart beat underneath his chest; Neil found himself counting the pulse as he began to get mesmerized by the little heart beats of his boyfriend who he loved so much...

"Do my boobies feel nice, Neil?"

Neil nearly choked, which Max responded with a laugh. Talk about a mood killer.  
The silence was actually giving himself a bit of anxiety and that was the only way he knew how to make it go away.  
He wanted Neil to... Lighten up a little.

"Y-yes... You have a nice chest, Max," Neil said softly to him, after regathering himself.

Max gave him a small smile. Neil's hand felt good... He liked being touched by him. And he wanted to return the feeling. His hand slowly snaked down to the creases of Neil's sweater, tugging at it gently.

"It's your turn," Max said to him with a tiny smirk.

Neil stared at his hands on his sweater before taking a deep breath. His nerves were beginning to calm down a little. He needs to just... Not think so hard about this. Just let it happen and enjoy this and make it enjoyable for Max. He awkwardly pulled off his sweater and unbuttoned his white dress shirt that he was wearing underneath of it, revealing his torso. He was tall and skinny, but he had a nicely shaped chest. His skin was a pretty pale, some parts were a light tint of pink from being flustered over current events... Max thought it was cute.

Max gently lifted his hand, dragging his digits up Neil's torso, feeling him shiver slightly at the soft touch. Neil couldn't help but let out a very tiny insecure whimper. Max rested his hand on the same spot that Neil had rested his hand on him, feeling his heart beating. Neil's pulse was much quicker than Max's was...

He scooted closer to him, resting both of his arms on him. A blush was visible on both of their faces now.

"You don't need to be nervous with me, Neil..." Max said softly, his expression gentle, their faces only an inch apart. Neil responded by wrapping his arms around Max's torso, wanting him to be closer to him. He just wanted him to be comfortable and he didn't want to end up... Making things weird. Or even worse, hurting Max...

Max leaned forward until their lips met, his hands coming up to Neil's cheeks and cupping his face in his palms. He kissed him back, embracing Max even more so he'd be closer to him. He then gently grabbed Neil's arms as he laid back against the bed, pulling Neil on top of him. It wasn't until he was fully laying on the bed that he split the kiss between them.

Neil's heart was absolutely racing.

Max's green eyes shown so brightly in the dimmed room. He was so cute... Neil couldn't help but bring a hand up to his head and combing through his curly black hair. Max gently nuzzled into he palm of his hand, making Neil's heart melt.

"Max... I'm really happy," Neil began awkwardly, his voice barely above a whisper as he was trying his best to hide his light arousal. Max lifted a brow.

"I'm not good with words at all, but really happy I'm able to do this with you... And I'm able to touch you like this," he continued.  
"I don't mean to sound all romantic, but... Everything about you is beautiful," he said, caressing his boyfriend's face once more, looking into those bright eyes.

Max's expression softened as he smiled at him, bringing his face closer to his boyfriend's.

"Neil..." He began.  
"... Did your dick go soft or something?"

Neil blinked at him, his eyes widening with confusion.

"N-no! I was j-just-" He stammered.

" _Kidding_ ," Max interrupted, a grin forming across his flushed face. Neil's face was priceless.  
"But... Honestly Neil... It means a lot. When I was so much younger I thought I wasn't going to ever be capable of any sort of fucking romance," he continued, a small bit of spite in his voice. "But I met you at camp all those years ago... And everything just completely changed. I have only ever said something similar to this to Nikki, and she's _basically_ my sister, in all but blood. But..."

He bit his bottom lip, pausing as if he was having trouble picking his words for his next sentence. Finally he leaned in ever so close, closing a gap between them, as if his words were so fragile, they'd break if he spoke them aloud.

"Neil..." he whispered, his voice barely a breath in his boyfriend's ear. "... You are the most precious thing in the world to me. I love you so much."

Neil felt his throat go dry and his body warm up even more than it was, but it was a different kind of warmth than the feel of arousal.  
"I love you too Max... It means a lot to me..." His voice was slow, but extremely sincere as their gazes met. He really wanted to make Max feel good tonight...

He kissed him again, this time deeper than the one they just shared, and Max gratefully kissed him back.  
After a few minutes, Max snaked his hands to Neil's hips and slipped his hands under he crease of his pants, pulling them down his legs.

"Wanna do the 'strip Max' honors?" Max asked his boyfriend in a sarcastic tone.  
"Don't mind if I do," Neil retorted back with a small laugh under his breath as he unbuttoned and tugged at Max's jeans, pulling them off of his legs before getting back on top of him. The heat then really started to fill the room, their hips pressing against each other with only the fabric of their underwear between them. Both boys were beginning to pant from arousal.

"Look in the drawers beside the bed," Max said to Neil. He did what he was told and after rummaging through random shit that was shoved in the drawer, he found a small bottle of lube within it. Neil gave Max a look.

"I... I've always had it just in case," Max said with an awkward grin. He was glad he did.

"Before we start... You're _sure_ you want to go through with this," Neil asked again to be 110% sure that this was all the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Max said with a nod. He wasn't going to admit that he was nervous though.  
He swallowed dryly as he moved his hands down to his underwear and slowly sliding them off and kicking them onto the floor as he then watched Neil position himself over his hips. He prayed that the deep blush across his face wasn't _too_ obvious. His head was so close to his hips and his...

"Alright..." Neil popped the cap off of the tiny bottle of lube and he dipped two fingers into the cold gel, making sure they were completely coated. He has _never_ done this before. He apologized in his head to Max beforehand just in case if he did something stupid.

Max squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small grunt as he felt one of Neil's cold gel-covered finger slowly slide itself inside of him. He clutched the blanket next to him with one of his hands, squeezing it into a tiny fist as he tried to buffer the small pain he was feeling from the foreign touch of Neil's finger. It felt... Weird. Max felt awkward and stuffed, he wanted to buck his hips to relieve himself of the invader but it was difficult because he was actually getting aroused by the massages. His movements sent pangs of arousal through his body and straight to this groin.

"Ghh..."

"Are you okay?"

Max opened one of his eyes and looked at Neil, who's face was redder than ever. Neil was laying beside him on his stomach with his arm over his leg as he touched Max. He reached his arm out and caressed his boyfriend's arm.

"Y-yeah, I'm good... K-keep going..."

Neil slowly proceeded. His face was burning from flushing from the current events; being able to touch Max in a way that's so close and private... He heard Max beginning to breathe heavily. He hoped that was a good sign.

A few minutes passed before Neil decided to slip in a second finger. Max winced slightly, breathing through his teeth sharply as he felt his muscles stretch even more. The feeling soon faded however; small pangs of pleasure flowing through his veins like medicine, almost completely canceling out the small soreness.

It was such a weird feeling.  
But he didn't want it to stop.

Max's legs felt like jelly at this point, his hips and thighs weakly twitching at the new, different sensations he had never felt before from the intimate touching.

"I.. I think I'm ready now," Max said after a little while. His voice was slow and husky. Neil was ready too. Over the time he had been fondling Max, his underwear had began to feel _tight._ Neil nodded, gently removing his fingers from inside of his boyfriend.

"Hnngh-" Max's legs jerked slightly at the feeling of Neil removing his fingers. He felt awkward and stretched but his body felt like it missed the feeling of Neil's fingers...

Neil then got up from his stomach, and slid his fingers under the crease of his underwear and tugged it down his legs; the only thing he left on was his unbuttoned dress shirt ( for his own insecure reasons ). He then moved himself between Max's legs, gently gripping his hips and pulling Max forward in a position to be taken as he himself positioned on top of him. A shiver went through Max's body when he felt Neil's hot breath on his chest; he tried his best not to tense up and just relax, knowing what was about to come next.

"Boy, you're shaking," Max commented between breathes.

Neil was hoping Max wouldn't notice. His arms and legs were shaking slightly from the anxiousness he was feeling in his chest. But it wasn't the anxiety he normally gets when being social or trying things he's never done before. This was pure _excitement._

"S-sorry," He said with an awkward smile.  
"Just... Tell me stop, and I will."

Max pulled Neil closer, their forehead's touching. His body was beginning to ache for release, and he knew Neil probably was too. Neil wrapped his arms under Max's, his hands gripping his shoulder blades.

"Let's do it. I'm ready."

Max's heavy breathing caught in his throat as he felt Neil's tip press against his entrance and ever so slowly slide into him. It was definitely bigger, smoother, and _much hotter_ than his two fingers. Max was never one to tear up easily. He was able to suffer and ignore worse wounds like being shanked by Snake on the boat back at Camp Campbell. It took a lot of emotional build up or something REALLY funny for him to even shed a single tear, but the tightness of him clutching his eyes caused one to escape his efforts to suppress them, rolling down his flushed caramel cheek.

"Oh, God..."

"Max..." Neil shuddered at the feeling of Max engulfing over one of his most sensitive assets.  
"I'm sorry," He breathed to him, slowly pulling out of him, gently kissing over the tear on his boyfriend's cheek. Max's eyes fluttered open for a moment in surprise at the sudden kiss on his cheek, but found it extremely comforting, leaning into the gentle touch of Neil's lips; it made the slight pain more bearable when he was focused on something else at the moment.

Max met his lips into a kiss, which became a instantly rougher, his teeth trapping Neil's bottom lip into a gentle love bite. No more tears escaped his eyes anymore as the first stretch was over and done with. Neil absolutely did not mind as he pushed himself further inside of him, this time a little deeper...

"Hngh-" Max grunted, arching his back at the sharpness of Neil pushing into him once more, melting into the bed. He turned his head to the side to steady his heavy breathing where it wasn't so heated by getting caught between him and Neil's bodies. He could feel himself brushing up against Neil's abdomen and would have loved to have bucked his hips to increase the friction but he couldn't without being stretched even further. He felt Neil pull out and push back into him once more, and he let out a small whimper that got Neil's attention.

He paused, opening his eyes and looking at Max's face. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he was panting through bared teeth.  
"Max, we can stop if this hurts too much..." Neil said to him, struggling to keep his voice steady against the pleasure that was engulfing him.

"Stop..?"

Neil blinked in surprise, the voice of the other sounding a lot less miserable than he had expected.

"No _fucking_ way Neil..." Max answered, opening his eyes slightly, a small grin tugging at his lips.

He wasn't made of glass; he wasn't tolerating all this temporary pain for nothing.  
He turned his head and met his lips with Neil's once more, taking one of his hands and moving it atop of his head, gripping his curly brown hair into a gentle fist.

Neil kissed him back, pushing back into Max without warning. He felt the other tense up underneath him and try his best to stifle another whimper, indicating that it _did_ hurt again, but Max continued to kiss him, moving away from his mouth and trailing rough kisses along his neck, distracting Neil from the guilt. The feeling of Max underneath of him, letting him take him, felt way too good to bear and it took everything he had in him not to absolutely drive into him. He felt himself begin to feel like he was starting to lose control of his own brain, falling into some sort of pleasure-induced haze.

Max pressed himself against his boyfriend, his chest rising and falling against his. He tried to angle his hips higher, trying to increase the friction between their bodies by improving their angle... And in response, Neil pushed himself into Max once more, this time penetrating him _all the way._

Max's body jerked, his legs clasping tightly around Neil's sides, feeling as if he had just been set on fire, letting out a very _loud_ hoarse cry as he threw his head back involuntarily against the pillow behind him, seeing stars form on the ceiling above him as his eyes widened.

"M-Max?" Neil asked with a pinch of alarm in his voice as he paused again, worrying that he might have gotten carried away by accident and accidentally seriously hurting the other. "Did I hurt-"

"Please... D-do that again..." Max panted, his voice soft and shaky. Neil had found his sweet spot.  
He looked up at Neil, his eyes glossy and wide, a grin forming on his face again.

"That felt so fucking _good..._ "

Neil felt relief fill him and his heart skip a beat as Max _actually_ seemed like he was enjoying this now. He pushed forward again, and in response heard a sound from his boyfriend that he had never heard before; one that made feel even more aroused then he already was... To his surprise, Max wrapped his legs around waist, causing him to drive deeper into him. Neil let out a surprised gasp, the increased pressure whipping through him like an electric current, filling him with energy to push all of this even further. He leaned back down over him, returning the neck kisses Max had previously given him.

This was going to be a long night.

xxx

Max currently felt like nothing else mattered in this world but the hands that were touching him right now, lips exploring his body, and Neil filling him until he felt like he couldn't be filled anymore. He breathed in sharply as hardness and heat was forced deep inside of him, muscles pounding into him deeply, but by now he was really _fucking enjoying it._ His nails were digging into Neil's back and he gripped him with every thrust Neil put into him, but Neil has yet to notice the scratching at all, for his mind was completely focused on the boy underneath of him. His hands roamed Max like they had never done before and he enjoyed every moment of being able to touch him like this. He knew this day would come eventually, but he never expected it to feel this good...

Sweat mingled between both of their bodies; heat making both of their faces feel like it was on fire. Max was able to occasionally lift his body up and plant a rough kiss on Neil's ( now rather sore ) lips, his own hot breath spilling into his boyfriend's neck as he was being pounded into, his hips rolling into him over and over again like some unstoppable motion. Max was beginning to be filled with slight frustration however; unable to keep up with Neil's rhythm at times. Neil varied the amount of force he put into Max and sometimes even missing that sweet spot of his that Neil had accidentally found earlier. Max felt himself start to be pushed to the edge, but not yet was he going to allow himself to release... Yet.

Neil wasn't doing this to tease Max, however. He was having trouble control his movements because of the mad ecstasy of pleasure he had plunged into ( literally ). Though his eyes were still soft with happiness that he was given the opportunity to make Max feel just as good as he was right now beneath of him; watching Max's face scrunch with both a grimace and pleasure, hearing the soft sounds he made with every push Neil put into him, feeling his gentle kisses down his neck and overall just become even closer with Max than he had already been before... It meant the world to him. The feeling of all of his was beginning to feel overwhelming now. His climax was finally building up rather quickly, however...

Max felt it inside of himself too. Every time Neil pushed into his bundle of sensitive nerves made him want to cry out even more and more, but he refused and held himself for another long thirty seconds before he was caught off guard as Neil suddenly grabbed his thighs and pushing them forward and pressed them to his chest as Neil got on his knees and pushed himself forward, pushing into Max one as he invaded him as deeply as possible. Max's piercing green eyes went wide as he found himself completely on his back, nearly folded in half, and then decided he couldn't hold himself anymore. He gave up and screamed.

xxx

Neil watched as Max's face screwed into what looked like a crisscross between unbearable torture and absolute bliss. He spilled all over his stomach and chest as he screamed Neil's name and he thought it was the most wonderful noise to have ever met his ears. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge as well...

Max had called out Neil's name like he was the most _important_ thing to him on Earth...

"N...eil..." Max was able to manage through his panting, his voice weak and barely audible as he was put into a daze, barely noticing the sticky mess on his torso. The other's movements were erratic and was no doubt about to climax as well. He looked up at his boyfriend with dazed, glossy eyes. The view of Neil on top of him, continuing to push into him was almost enough for him to become aroused again. The painful mixture of afterglow that had absolutely wrecked him and the pleasurable nonstop stimulation from Neil was almost overbearing.

Max shakily lifted himself up one more time in a desperate attempt for this to finally end and was able to give Neil's surprised lips one last kiss. Not a rough one like the others, but a very soft, gentle kiss. And before Max knew it was going to happen so quickly, Neil embraced him as tightly as he could, and Max could feel himself for the first time be filled by him.

"M-Max..." Neil whispered shakily. He had not yelled out his boyfriend's name as he had came inside him, but the softness in his voice made it absolutely precious to Max, and he couldn't help but smile at him. He looked into those blue eyes, and knew that similar loving thoughts were mirrored in them.

Neil pulled out of Max and basically collapsed halfway onto him. For a few long moments, they just laid there completely still, catching each other's breaths. His head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder as Max had an arm wrapped around his neck comfortingly, his other hand coming up and gently coming through his brown curly hair. They felt like they'd eventually melt into each other the longer they laid there.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

Neil shifted his head slightly, giving Max's neck a tiny kiss.  
"That was amazing..." He might have not studied for the exam for tomorrow that he was so persistent on studying for, but he'd give up every A+ for Max. His hand traveled down Max's body again caressing his thigh. "Are you okay..?"

"I'm great," Max said softly. He was going to be sore and was having trouble trying to come up with a reason on why he wouldn't be able to sit right for the next week or why he and Neil had _hickey's_ covered all over their necks, but... He was great. He felt... Really good. He was also excited that he wasn't a virgin anymore at _fucking 20 years old._

He curled up closer to Neil, already comfortable by the warmth and scent of the other enveloping him. He was so sleepy now...

A few moments passed as they both began to doze from exhaustion.

"Max?"

"Yes..?" he asked back, eyes closed and barely awake.

"I love you more than anything..."

That was the last thing that was said that night to a barely-awake Max, who responded with a small smile, too weak to speak. He felt safe in Neil's arms... And Neil felt safe in his. Neil nuzzled his face into Max's neck and wrapped his arms around his torso before falling asleep as well.

The only thing that worried him now was David coming home and finding them behind a locked door...


End file.
